I hate you, I want you
by Louise North
Summary: The two boys stared at each other, their chests heaving, each filled with an uncontrollable hate, or was it lust? Neither could really tell anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry and Draco aren't really sure what it is between them but they do know there's only a fine line between loathing and desire and a fist fight can easily turn into a kiss. They don't want to do it but they can't seem to keep away from each other and one of them always comes back for more.

Author's note: Hello all! This is my first HP/DM fic so please read and review. I'm not sure how long it's going to be because this just came from some random ideas that were bouncing around in my head but it should be about 4 chapters at least, I hope so anyway. I don't have a beta at the moment and I think I'm doing fine but tell me if you reckon I should get one. I was inspired to write this fic by the song 'Again & Again' by The Bird and the Bee, give it a listen if you feel like understanding where I'm coming from, those are the lyrics at the beginning too.

I hate you, I want you

_You're so stupid and perfect  
And stupid and perfect  
I hate you, I want you  
I hate you, I hate you_

Harry grumbled disjointedly to himself as he scrubbed the stained and uneven floor of the potions classroom. His arm was aching from at least 3 hours hard cleaning. It must be nearly 11 o clock and Snape had still not come to send him to bed. He sighed and sank back on his haunches, rubbing his tired elbow. He was still wound up that Snape had given him a detention for just _glancing_ away from the board during their lesson, apparently he had been 'daydreaming'. He heard footsteps echoing down the stone corridor towards him, he looked up hoping it was Snape coming to send him back to his dormitory, _who thought I would ever be hoping to see Snape?_ He thought to himself. But the figure that emerged in the doorway wasn't the hook-nosed form of the potions master, it was Draco Malfoy. "Evening Potter" he drawled. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat back, "Isn't it past your bedtime?" At this Malfoy snarled, twirling his wand in his fingers, "I'd hold your tongue if I were you Potter, Snape's still got your wand hasn't he?"

Harry grimaced, knowing Malfoy was right. He stood up and brushed the grit off his robes. "Come here to gloat then?" Malfoy smirked, "Well, partially, but really Potter, you alone and wandless in an empty classroom? How could I resist?"

"You wouldn't" retorted Harry, knowing full well that Malfoy most definitely would.

The two boys glared at each other for a split second before both launching into action. Malfoy cried "Flagrate!" and Harry leapt towards the other boy, narrowly missing the jet of fire that shot from Draco's wand. Harry tackled Draco to the ground and soon they were a mass of kicking and punching limbs, Draco's wand lying forgotten a few meters away. Draco soon had a split lip and a purple bruise was rapidly blossoming on Harry's cheek.

Although Draco was slighter he was taller than Harry and had successfully pinned him down. His right hand held Harry's wrists still at an awkward angle and his leg was over Harry's thighs, holding him to the floor. He smirked triumphantly down on Harry's squirming form, leaned in close to his ear and whispered

"I win."

This comment appeared to drive Harry over the edge, he would _not_ lose to _Malfoy._ He never had before and he did not intend to start. He lashed out furiously, his fist striking Malfoy's jaw. The pale teen grimaced and spat a mouthful of blood out over Harry's shoulder. Both boys struggled for dominance as they rolled over and over on the stone floor. Arms and legs thrashed and scratched and kicked, by this time they were standing again fighting each other into a corner. This time Harry seemed to be winning, he pushed Draco against the wall and only then did he become aware of the way he was using his body to stop Draco's from moving, the way they were pressed so tightly together. Malfoy somehow managed to smirk whilst being held in Harry's death grip, their breathing was short and ragged, their cheeks flushed and their pupils dilated. "Potter, I do believe you're getting off on this" he sneered, in an attempt at disdain when in reality his heart was beating fast enough to burst through his ribcage and his quick shallow breaths made his voice sound oddly faint and far away.

"No more than you are" Harry spat back.

The two boys stared at each other, their chests heaving, each filled with an uncontrollable hate, or was it lust? Neither could really tell anymore, and before either of them had time to register what was happening or even who had initiated their lips had crashed together in a bruising kiss, their tongues tangling, teeth biting on lips. Harry tasted the coppery tang of Malfoy's blood in his mouth and felt the slick sheen of sweat on Malfoy's skin under his fingers. He gripped hard on the blond boy's shoulder, leaving marks that would stay until morning. Malfoy had twisted his hands into Harry's hair tugging hard enough to jerk his head back leaving him free to explore Harry's exposed neck. He bit down hard, leaving a wicked crescent shaped mark, and Harry let out a raspy groan which only spurred Draco on, his tongue flickering over the throbbing pulse point. As Draco snaked his hands up under Harry's shirt and ran his nails down the muscled torso, leaving angry red scratches, Harry let out a long low hiss, "Malfoy… oh god, do that again… no don't! Merlin, what are you doing? What are _we_ doing?" he whimpered, although me made no move to loosen his grip on Draco's hip. Malfoy's reply was muffled in Harry's tousled hair; "Shut up Potter". Harry almost laughed but this quickly turned into a guttural moan as Draco's thigh pressed in between his own and he felt the other boy's hard length pressed against his leg.

Suddenly Harry felt a warm hand creeping past the waist band of his trousers and hovering somewhere in the region of his crotch, dangerously close to his growing erection, although he wanted Draco to touch him with every fiber of his body the touch made him feel sick. He quickly wrenched himself away from Draco's warm body, his head spinning, he took one look at Draco and tried to run, but Malfoy was one step ahead of him and he felt Draco's hand grab his wrist, his fingers circling the quick pulse.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you Potter?" but Harry merely gaped, the nausea threatening to overwhelm him. Draco soon sensed that this was not just a momentary lapse and threw Harry's arm down as if it had burned him, looking disgusted. "Whatever Potter" he snarled, shoving Harry out of the way and striding out of the room without a backward glance.

Harry sank back down to the floor, panting, with his head in his hands. _What_ just happened?

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry about the wait, I've just gone back to school so I haven't really had time to work on this. Hope you enjoy and please review! Also thanks to people who reviewed the last chapter.

Warning: This chapter contains sexual scenes (slash)

Chapter 2

Draco stormed away from the classroom breathing heavily, how _dare_ Potter push _him_ away. He hated him, he _hated _him, but this thought did nothing to rid him of the throbbing heat in his trousers. He hit the corridor with such momentum he was at his dormitory before he even realized it. He quickly pushed aside the hangings and once he was inside cast a silencing and a sticking charm so he knew he would not be disturbed.

He sighed with relief as he shrugged off his robes and hesitated for a moment before pushing a pale hand past the waistband of his trousers. He arched his back and bit his lip as he curled his fingers around himself, wanting to prolong the sensation. Normally he would have done anything to rid his mind of the provocative images of Potter that were flitting through it but at that moment he was in no state to complain. He unwillingly succumbed to the idea that it was Potter here with him, Potter's warm hand was wrapped around him, Potter's hot breath was against his neck, Potter's tongue ran over his chest. He sped up, touching himself harder and faster until finally he came, gasping out a strangled "Potter!" After a mumbled scourgify and ridding himself of his school shirt and tie he gave in to sleep immediately, images of Potter plaguing his dreams.

It was 3 days before their next encounter, they had managed to successfully managed to avoid each other at mealtimes but on Tuesday morning Gryffindors and Slytherins had double potions and there was no avoiding that. The students trudged into the dank classroom, Harry looked awkward and nervous, and his eyes kept darting to the corner where he and Malfoy had kissed. Malfoy just looked angry, glowering at anything in his line of vision. Neither boy was listening to Snape's drawling instructions, they registered his request to get into pairs, Harry stepped in Ron's direction and Draco inclined his head at Crabbe. Both of them heard very clearly however the sneering voice that said "Oh no, I don't think so Mr. Potter, I don't need any more melted cauldrons. You will be paired with Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure he can keep you in check"

Harry and Draco stared at each other in horror for several minutes before realizing they were expected to move, Ron gave Harry a nudge and a muttered "Hard luck mate". Harry collected his books and potion ingredients and walked across the classroom, dumping his bag unceremoniously on the desk next to Draco's. Draco wrinkled his nose and tilted his chair away from Harry. "Before you begin I will speak a bit more about the theory of this potion, it is particularly complicated and without proper instruction it is highly likely most of you idiots will make something explode"

Harry tuned out Snape's directions and stared at the clock, his eyes glazed over. He was jolted back to earth very suddenly at the feel of a warm weight on his knee. He looked down and gulped. It was Malfoy's hand. Malfoy's thumb was gently stroking his knee and Harry could feel the heat of his hand through the fabric of his trousers. He looked at Malfoy who was gazing resolutely in the other direction looking utterly disinterested. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed. Malfoy smirked, still not looking at him, "Just having a little fun Potter. You should try it some time if you're not to busy with your hero duties". Harry scowled and stifled a gasp as the hand moved up his leg to his inner thigh, still stroking teasingly. "Stop it, now." Draco merely smirked more as he leaned across his desk, closer to Harry. "Don't pretend you don't want me, I _know_ you want me" at the last part he moved his hand lightly across Harry's erection. Harry bit his lip and, just as suddenly as it had arrived, Malfoy's hand was gone. Although he would never admit it Harry regretted the loss of contact. The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully, Harry chopped ingredients clumsily with shaking hands and the two boys handed in a potion that was almost passable thanks to Malfoy's influence and when the bell went Malfoy swept out of the classroom with his usual air of grandeur. No one noticed that he smirked a little more as he left. No one knew it was because he was sure that Harry Potter would be following him.

Sure enough Harry mumbled an excuse to Ron and Hermione about having Transfiguration homework to do and hurried out of the classroom after the Slytherin. He caught up with Draco in the Charms corridor which was mercifully empty. Draco knew Harry was there but he did not look round, before he knew it was being tugged into an alcove behind a suit of amour and being shoved roughly against the wall. "I don't know what you think you're playing it but never, _ever_ do that again" Harry growled in Draco's ear. The sound of Harry's voice like that, so low and menacing made Draco inexplicably hard, he made a tiny whimpering noise and wriggled slightly in Harry's grip. As Draco moved Harry felt the hardness pressed against his thigh. Draco's plaintiveness soon turned to an expression of wicked superiority, he knew Harry had felt it, knew the affect it had on him. He ground his hips against Harry's and Harry let out a low growl and kissed him, hard and demanding. He felt Draco smirk into the kiss, knowing that he had got what he wanted, because Draco _always_ got what he wanted.

And now Draco's tongue was invading Harry's mouth and their hips were pressed together needily. He snaked a hand up the back of Harry's shirt and gripped his shoulder hard. The rough stones scraped against his back and Harry's suffocating grip almost lifted him off the ground he felt Harry fumbling in his pocket for his wand and for a moment he was worried he was going to hex him but he just tapped a brick on the wall behind them, it slid away and they fell backwards into a dusty passageway. The weight of Harry on top of him knocked the wind out of him but he didn't seem to mind they just kept exchanging fiery kisses until their mouths ached. Draco was the first one to trace a wicked path with his hand down Harry's chest and past the thin cotton of his boxer shorts. Harry gasped loudly as he felt Draco's strong hand wrap around him but it wasn't long before he did the same, and before long the two boys were stroking each other to ecstasy, each thrusting sharply into the other's hand. They came within seconds of each other, groaning and gasping. They lay side by side, panting, for a few minutes before Draco stood up, adjusting his disheveled clothed.

He sneered down at Harry. "Well, _Potter_. I knew you wanted me, now that I've verified that little fact don't expect it to happen again". With this he turned and left without looking back, leaving Harry silently fuming in the dank corridor that smelt of sweat and sex and that indefinable scent that was Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: this one's a bit short, I just wanted to catch up on how Harry and Draco are feeling and hey, you can't have action in every chapter, that would just get boring. As always please review, they make me happy . I'll probably post another chapter this weekend if I manage to get all my homework done.

Chapter 3

Harry Potter returning from that dank corridor was a fearful sight. His tie was skewed on one side and twisted out of shape, it was obvious his shirt had been buttoned in a hurry since the buttons were all in the wrong button holes, his hair was even more disheveled than usual and his neck was covered in reddish-purple blotches. However, the remainder of his appearance somewhat contradicted this image of passion, his knuckles were bleeding profusely (after Malfoy had left he punched the stone wall in frustration), his cheek was grazed from being pressed against the rough floor of the passageway and his eyes radiated pure anger and hatred. First years leapt out of the way when he passed them in the hallways and even some seventh years decided on an alternative route when they saw he was headed in their direction.

Harry arrived at his dormitory, still fuming. It was lunch now so the Gryffindor tower was mercifully empty. He stormed into the boy's bathrooms and slammed the door behind him, performing a quick locking charm. He scowled at his reflection before casting some concealment charms on his neck and rinsing the blood off his hand.

He sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm himself, stop the spinning sensation he felt when he thought back on what had happened. He remembered the look in Draco's eyes as they were pressed together in that passageway, desperate and full of dark with desire. Harry had never noticed how veiled Draco's eyes were until he saw them filled with emotion, he could have never imagined the passion those eyes could convey.

Harry was confused, he didn't doubt that he hated Malfoy, he only had to look at his reflection to be sure of that but now he wanted him in a way he couldn't explain. He had never experienced this feeling before, he knew it was lust, but he couldn't understand how it could possibly be for Malfoy, and even thinking this he was imagining the touch of Malfoy's cool fingers on his burning skin and Malfoy's fiery kisses on his lips.

Malfoy stood on a parapet in a wing of the castle that nobody ever went to, it was verging on stormy and the air smelt like rain. Draco's cloak flapped behind him in the wind and he pulled it closer to him, shivering in the stiff breeze. His fingers deftly rolled a thin cigarette, he lit it with the end of his wand and thankfully brought it up to his face, taking a long drag. He sighed in satisfaction and exhaled deeply, thin wisps of grey smoke curling from his lips and around his head, he watched them as they twisted in the air and then dissolved.

He still couldn't figure out this Potter _thing_. He knew he wanted him, and he always had to have what he wanted. But at the same time Harry was everything Draco hated. At first Draco had thought of Harry as a little experiment but now he didn't want to let go of it. Harry was _his_. His elegant features formed a snarl when he thought of Harry with someone else, no, that couldn't be allowed.

He threw the half smoked cigarette, still smoldering to the ground, and crushed it with the toe of his expensive dragon-hide shoe. Gathering his cloak around him he swept off to the Slytherin dungeons to plot away to make Harry his.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: this is just a short chapter but I know what's going to happen next so hopefully it shouldn't be too long before I can get it typed out. Please review!

Chapter 4

When Draco awoke that morning the watery sunshine spilled across his face and a satisfied smirk played across his pointed features. He had a plan.

He had to wait for the perfect moment to put his plan into action and arrived in a Thursday afternoon. Harry had just had Charms and Draco lay in wait for him, hidden behind a tapestry. He had been observing Potter a little more closely than he would like to admit, he knew all Potter's quills were ragged because he chewed them while he thought, he knew Potter kept his wand in the right pocket of his trousers, he knew Potter always rubbed his collarbone when he was nervous but most importantly he knew Potter was always last out of the classroom because he took so damn long to pack his bags. He watched as the rest of the students went on their way and was surprised to see that Granger and Weasley had not waited for Harry as the usually did. He had little time to wonder about this though since before long Potter was coming out of the classroom, alone and looking, Draco thought, particularly delicious.

Draco, hidden under the protection of a disillusionment spell crept up behind Potter and slipped Harry's wand out of his pocket and tucked it in his own. His cool fingers circled Harry's wrist loosely. Harry gasped as he felt the touch of an invisible hand, he looked around for his assailant, even though he was pretty sure who it was. "Malfoy!" he hissed, "Leave me alone". Draco did not reply but just dragged Harry along the corridor, but not too roughly, Harry surprisingly did not struggle, wanting to see what Draco had in store for him, although he had a pretty good idea.

Harry found himself being tugged into the Room of Requirement, Draco hand left his wrist and suddenly he felt a wand pressed to his temple "Oh, shit", was all he could get out, his hand went straight for his wand only to discover it was not there. Harry, although in head was screaming, remained cool and collected, staring defiantly ahead at the spot in which he supposed Malfoy to be. He let himself breathe for a moment as he felt the wand leave his temple and trail down his cheek. He heard Malfoy's low voice whisper "Perfectus totallus". Harry mentally kicked himself, he should have put up more of a fight! "Don't get your knickers in a twist _Harry_. I'm not going to hurt you". If he could have moved, Harry would have flinched at the sound of his first name. It sounded so _wrong_ coming from Malfoy's lips, he twisted something that should have been affectionate into something mocking and strange. Malfoy trailed an invisible finger softly down Harry's cheek. Harry felt sick, he didn't understand this, when it was angry and aggressive it was confusing but at least he knew what was going on, this, this was different. He felt so completely vulnerable, he was at Draco's mercy in everyway and it made him sick to his stomach. Draco pressed a soft kiss to his frozen lips before releasing him from the spell. Harry staggered forwards into Draco's arms, Draco held him for a couple of seconds before letting him go. Harry's green eyes stared into Draco's silver ones, searching for answers. Finding none he sighed frustratedly, and ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. "I don't know what you want Draco". Draco shivered with pleasure at the sound of Harry saying his first name. "You" he replied simply. Harry stared at him disbelievingly before darting forward to kiss Draco softly and tenderly, his lips only parted slightly. They separated and Harry stared at Draco's face a minute longer before saying "We just can't" and practically running out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: hey everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time, with school and everything it's hard to update regularly but I had a day off sick today so voila! I hope you like it, this is my favourite chapter so far and it's the longest one too. Please review, what did you like, anything you didn't like, typos, something I should change? Please tell me, I want to know!

Warning: this chapter will contain drinking and drugs, if it offends you then don't read it. Also there will be a little Draco/Blaise/Pansy but only a little! I promise!

Chapter 5

Draco was sulking. A week after The Incident, or as he called it catchily in his head THE INCIDENT!!! He was still furious. When Blaise had suggested a Slytherin party that Friday to celebrate their Quidditch victory over Ravenclaw he had wholeheartedly agreed, hoping it would take his mind off Potter.

The Slytherin common room was an impressive sight that evening. It was lit with a dull green glow emitted from glass spheres that hung around the ceiling, the black leather sofas were pushed back against the walls were some students were sitting and talking, but most were dancing. The centre of the room was a mass of twisting sweaty bodies, moving together. The music was so loud that you couldn't really hear it, it made the floor vibrate and made everyone feel as though they were going a little bit mad.

Draco moved alone in the centre of the crowded dance floor, his limbs twisting in seemingly impossible positions, his blonde hair flying around his head like a platinum halo, beautifully disheveled. His usually pale face was flushed, his breathing quick and ragged. He danced furiously, the other Slytherins danced around him but he didn't seem to notice them. The Slytherin parties had a reputation for being a bit wild, Snape always turned a blind eye, but this was one was especially out of hand. Blaise Zabini had managed to procure some kind of illegal substance. Draco hadn't even asked its name, he just knocked back the tiny vial without a second thought. Now the shimmering silver liquid threaded its way through his veins, he imagined he could see it on the backs of his eyelids when he closed them.

Draco had discovered that this, the music that thudded through his body, the dancing with sweat beading its way down his back and the combination of the drugs and numerous shots of firewhiskey could make him forget. He felt so alive, liquid energy filled his body, colours seemed sharper and brighter and although the room was dim he saw everything with perfect clarity.

He pushed his way through the throng of bodies to where Blaise and Pansy were sitting. Both of them seemed to be engulfed in a purpley-blue haze and glowing slightly. He reached the sofa and collapsed into someone's lap but he wasn't sure whose. Blaise and Pansy both stared at him with dilated pupils. He looked from one to the other slowly, his hair was damp with sweat and he pushed it away from his face. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Snapped Pansy but Blaise shushed her before maneuvering Draco's legs into a more comfortable position and fixing him with a smoldering stare. Pansy seemed to have cottoned on and rested her hand in Draco's lap, her fingers fluttering over his zipper. Blaise leaned close to Draco and the air between them seemed to glow red and spark slightly before Blaise closed the gap and pressed their lips together. The kiss tasted sharp and bitter, Blaise's tongue invaded his mouth and Blaise's teeth nibbled Draco's lower lip. Some time during the kiss Pansy had deftly undone Draco's trousers and was lazily stroking his growing erection. Blaise had his hand up Pansy's skirt and was doing things that made her let out little high-pitched squeaks from time to time.

"Oh I see" mumbled Draco, but really he couldn't see anything at all, just blobs of bright colour, Blaise's head was somewhere in the vicinity of his neck but he couldn't see him, he could barely feel the flicker of Blaise's tongue on his collar bone or Pansy's hand in his trousers. He could only feel the steady thudding of the music through his body and beads of sweat threading their way down his back.

Blaise looked up from his activities on Draco's neck, "We appear to have an audience" he muttered, and it was true, a small crowd of curious Slytherins had gathered around the sofa. Blaise's strong arms pulled Draco to his feet and Pansy followed. "Dorms?" he whispered, but when Draco stood up he had been jolted violently back to earth. "No" he mumbled, shaking his head and staggering slightly, "No. I have to go throw up". Blaise looked at him and shrugged "Suit yourself" he said before picking Pansy up, swinging her over his shoulder and marching off towards the boys dormitories.

Draco stumbled out of the common room, grabbing an almost full bottle of Firewhiskey on his way out. He made his way through the narrow corridor that lead to the Quidditch pitch, it was there that he collapsed, leaning his back against the centre goal post and spreading out his sore limbs. The bottle dangled from his fingertips and every now and then he lifted it lazily to his lips and took a swig. The air was cool and the grass was damp, soaking the t-shirt he was wearing. The metal post dug into his spine and he pulled up blades of grass, wondering how he got there and why on earth it was so dark.

It was 3 in the morning and Harry was still awake. The sheets were a sweaty tangle around his limbs, his hair stuck out at odd angles. He hadn't slept since that week he had run away from Malfoy, he had become very irritable and even Ron and Hermione were avoiding him.

Harry sighed with exhaustion and kicked the sheets off. He hauled himself out of bed and, pulling a t-shirt over his head, grabbed his firebolt and trudged downstairs to the Quidditch pitch. Flying always made him feel better, it was something he got pleasure from, even at the worst of times. And it took his mind off Malfoy. Not that he was thinking about Malfoy in the first place.

Draco was concentrating very hard at a spot about 20 feet away from him in the sky, it was a grey blur in the fuscia sky. He wasn't sure if he was actually seeing it or if it was the drugs, but concentrating on it was making his head hurt so he turned his attention back to the bottle of firewhiskey in his lap. There was hardly any left, he drained the bottle then turned it upside down, shaking it, as if that would somehow make some more alcohol appear. "Damn." He said, to no one in particular.

"Damn." Harry turned his broom sharply at the sound, who could possibly be out on the Quidditch pitch at this time? Then he spotted figure down at the bottom of the goal post, staggering to its feet before tripping and falling back down again. He gripped the end of his firebolt and pointed it towards the ground, his toes skimming the grass before he landed neatly in front of the lurching figure.

Draco looked up from his position, sprawled at an awkward angle on the wet ground. "Potter?" he asked in a shaky voice. He was pretty sure it was Harry, though he was a bit more sparkly than usual and green, which Draco was quite sure he wasn't usually. He also seemed to be standing at a 45 degree angle to the ground but then Draco realized that was just the way he was lying and laughed to himself.

Harry looked down on Malfoy, half contemptuously, half worried. Draco was a mess, his usually groomed to perfection hair was tousled and hanging across his face, which was flushed. His pupils were huge, the grey of his iris was just a thin grey line around the black. He stared at Harry with unfocused eyes, chuckling at nothing. "Christ Malfoy, you're completely off your face" said Harry as he dropped to his knees next to Draco, gripping his chin and tilting it upwards to inspect him more thoroughly.

Draco closed his eyes and smiled lazily as he felt Harry's hand on his cheek, although the gesture was not affectionate but it still felt like it was setting fireworks off in his skin. He placed his own pale hand over Harry's tanned one, drawing him closer. Their lips met heatedly but only briefly, "No." said Harry firmly. "This isn't right. You're drunk. And high." Draco waved this off, "I can fix that," he said digging in his pocket before triumphantly retrieving another tiny vial filled with sparkling silver liquid from his pocket. "Oh no, no way" said Harry, trying to back away, but he wasn't quick enough, Draco grabbed his jaw, forced the vial to his lips and tipped it down his throat all in one swift movement.

Harry collapsed to the ground as he felt the potion sliding its way down to his stomach. Draco calmly lay down beside him as he writhed around in the damp grass. He could practically feel the drug making its way through his body, silver tendrils snaring his veins, he felt like his mouth was full of honey, he brain rattled away in his skull before floating away, he could feel his heartbeat in his eyelids. Then he opened his eyes and everything was beautiful, colours exploded around him, his back felt tingly against the wet earth. "Ohhhh" he breathed. "Oh."

"I know" said Draco, happily clambering on top of him. And Harry didn't mind, he smiled lazily to himself and rested his hands on the small of Draco's back as their lips met again. It was like an explosion, a million colours raced each other up and down his body, then out through his mouth into Draco.

"I feel nice" he mumbled happily to himself as Draco's hands explored his chest. "I'll make you feel nicer" whispered Draco throatily in his ear. Draco's low voice sent vibrations down his spine and all Harry could do in response was close his eyes and nod enthusiastically. He felt Draco's usually deft fingers fumble with the button of his trousers before hastily pushing them down past his knees. Although he knew it was coming he still gasped as he felt Draco's warm wet mouth around his cock. He twisted his fingers in the blonde hair and as Draco's tongue flicked against a throbbing vein at the base he let out a series of long low hissing sounds.

Draco sat up at the sound, stunned, "What was that?" he asked, his voice husky. "Sorry" said Harry, looking embarrassed, "I didn't mean to". "No" said Draco quickly, shaking his head, "No, I didn't mean… do it again". Harry looked surprised but let his head tip back, his eyes closed and hissed softly and incoherently. "What did you say?" asked Draco as he moved back towards Harry's cock, "Don't stop", came the throaty reply. Draco groaned at Harry's words and continued to suck Harry and feel his own cock twitch pleasantly whenever that low hissing sound escaped Harry's lips.

All of a sudden Harry's world went white, a stream of meaningless words and hisses tumbled from his lips as though they were being ripped from him. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and came so hard he thought something inside him must have snapped in two.

Draco sat up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and grinned at Harry before crawling up his body and collapsing on top of him. Harry made a muffled noise that sounded like "Oof", he attempted to glare up at Draco. "Can't breathe" he mumbled into Draco's hair. "Don't care" was the sleepy reply. Harry just nodded drowsily and before long the two boys were snoring contentedly into each others necks.

When Harry woke up he was wet and sore and his head was pounding like it was about to explode. His mouth felt oddly fuzzy, like he had swallowed one of Mrs. Weasley's jumpers. He opened his eyes and found he had a faceful of someone else's skin. The platinum hair tickling his cheek indicated it was Malfoy. "Fuck." He had only a vague recollection of the previous night, he knew he had come out here to fly, Malfoy had been there, but the rest was just a blur, white blond hair brushing against his thigh, a shaky voice asking him something, smooth glass of a tiny vial pressed against his lips.

He carefully extracted himself from the tangle of arms and legs that was Draco and stood up. He sighed to himself. _What am I supposed to do now? I can't leave him here. He might choke on his own vomit_. Reluctantly he bent down scooped Draco into his arms, he was surprisingly light. Although his head was spinning and he stomach was lurching he managed to make it to the Room of Requirement without falling over, vomiting or dropping Draco. He propped Malfoy up against a suit of amour which clanked in a disgruntled sort of way. "Shhh" he told it sternly, "Oh Merlin, I'm talking to suits of armor." Harry was pretty sure he was still high and hoped he'd be alright by breakfast time or Hermione would be sure to notice and ask awkward questions. The door finally appeared and he heaved Draco's limp body inside and onto the neat white bed in the centre that looked just like the ones in the hospital wing. Once he had arranged Draco's limbs at a more natural angle and made sure he was on his side so he didn't choke to death he made for the door, stubbornly ignoring the strong urge he had to go back and curl up in bed next to Draco. "Must be the drugs" he told himself firmly as he made his way slowly back up to the Gryffindor tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke to the worst headache he'd ever had in his life

Author's note: I'm _so_ sorry it's been so long! I pretty much completely got out of fandom, and also I got a new computer which meant I lost all the fanfic I'd written including scenes I hadn't posted yet. I know that's no excuse and I hope you enjoy this chapter enough to make up for it.

In case you can't be bothered to re-read the rest of the story here's a quick recap:

_Chapter 1: Harry has a detention, Draco turns up to gloat and they end up fighting. This fight ends up with them kissing but Harry pulls away and Draco storms off._

_Chapter 2: Harry and Draco get stuck as potions partners and Draco feels Harry up under the table. After class they go off to a secret passageway and do naughty things to each other. Draco leaves Harry afterwards saying he only wanted to prove Harry wanted him._

_Chapter 3: Harry is pretty pissed off. Draco decides that because of the weird possessive feeling he has about Harry he's going to have to make him his._

_Chapter 4: Draco, under a disillusionment spell steals Harry's wand and puts perfectus totallus on him. He doesn't hurt Harry even though he has him completely vulnerable, he just kisses him. When he unfreezes him Harry says that they 'Just can't', kisses Draco and runs off._

_Chapter 5: (re-read this one if you have time, it's my favourite!) The Slytherins have a party, Draco gets very drunk and drugged up and goes and sits on the quidditch pitch. Harry can't sleep and goes out to fly, he comes across Draco who gives him some drugs and they do more naughty things to each other. Harry wakes up on the quidditch pitch with Draco on top of him, he takes Draco to the room of requirement and puts him to bed (aww) then goes back to his dorm. ._

Chapter 6

Draco woke to the worst headache he'd ever had in his life. He made a disgruntled noise that sounded a bit like 'Phmph', opened his eyes and then immediately regretted it. The room he was in was startlingly white, it hurt his eyes, the blood was pounding in his head and he had a decidedly vile feeling in his throat and the pit of his stomach that meant he was definitely going to vomit very shortly. Sure enough, after a few seconds of groaning and massaging his temples he was heaving over a white basin which had mysteriously materialised next to the bed the moment he clutched at his stomach.

When he was done he rested his cheek against the cool porcelain, breathing heavily. He felt like his brain was about to explode, and although he reckoned he had just vomited everything he had eaten in the past month he still felt sick. Clutching at his head and groaning, he sank heavily back onto the bed. When he looked up again he spotted a cabinet in the corner containing a number of potions. Curiously, he made his way over, grabbing at furniture for support as he weaved across the room. When he reached the cabinet he saw that it contained several bottles of hangover cure, the label ensured that it would cure headaches, sickness and general fatigue. After pausing for a second or two debating between drinking a potion from a strange bottle in a strange room or living with the insufferable pounding in his head, Draco grabbed the potion and swallowed it in one gulp. Immediately the tension in his back and forehead dissolved into a strange fizzing feeling and the churning of his stomach subsided. He collapsed back onto the bed, this time from relief instead of sickness and let out a loud emphatic 'Thank you!' to no one in particular.

Draco lay for a few minutes, merely reveling in the feeling of not needing to vomit and then blearily opened his eyes once more. Now that his mind was not entirely preoccupied with the dreadful pounding in his head or his stomach twisting itself into knots he found himself wondering where he was. There was no door when he looked for one, but as soon as he noticed the absence of a door, one appeared next to his bed, which, even for a magical building, seemed slightly odd to him. He was just wondering the time when a clock appeared at his elbow stating 9.00am. Draco decided he liked this room, it clearly wanted to please him. He planned to spend a lot more time there. The door mysteriously melted away from beside him. He thought very hard about chocolate mousse….and lots of naked Potters,_ VEELAS! VEELAS! _He most definetetely meant veelas. Not Potters. Not Potters at all. That was merely a slip of the internal tongue. Unfortunately thinking the word 'tongue' and 'Potter' in such close proximity did not do him any good at all. He suddenly had a very vivid image of a very green eye very close to his own, and a strange sort of hissing noise, and a warm wet tounge in his mouth that was not his own. Draco winced and dropped his head to his hands, swearing fluently.

After this extremely disturbing realization and the lack of chocolate mousse and naked _veelas_ (or naked anyone else, not naming any names) he decided he didn't like this room after all and was out of the door almost before it had appeared.

Elsewhere, Harry was faring only slightly better than Draco. At 7 in the morning he had crawled back between his sheets, head thumping and trying desperately to think about anything but Draco… _Malfoy._ His name was Malfoy. Harry mentally kicked himself for thinking about Malfoy as Draco and spent the next 10 minutes or so threatening himself with the most horrible punishments he could think of if he did it again until he finally threatened himself into a coma-like sleep.

Things didn't improve much once he had woken up and forced himself out of bed. Although he did his best to act normally he couldn't hide the fact that he looked a whole lot more disheveled than just a bad night's sleep could do and he kept flinching at every little thing as more and more memories came back to him. When Hermione commented that it was a nice day he had a sudden blurry memory of himself mumbling 'I feel nice' and Malfoy saying 'I'll make you feel nicer' with a wicked smile that meant trouble.

He spent the hour they spent in breakfast that morning fielding Ron and Hermione's questions, groggily reaching for more tea and trying to watch the door for Malfoy without anyone noticing. Apparently he wasn't very good at it since about 5 minutes in to his _oh-so-subtle_ vigil Hermione snapped "Are you _waiting_ for someone Harry." He shook his head a little over enthusiastically "No. No, nope. No, definitely not. Just err….admiring the masonry! Beautiful building…." Before trailing of unconvincingly and adding more sugar to his tea.

After Harry and Ron had polished off all the bacon at their end of the table Hermione stood up and declared she was going to the library waspishly adding that they had wasted too much time in breakfast already.

"Ron, Harry? You know you still have that transfiguration essay to do." Ron mumbled his agreement and stood up to join her surprisingly quickly. Harry was about to look at him disbelievingly until he saw Ron glance longingly at the curve of Hermione's waist and then look away blushing as though he had just deflowered her on the Gryffindor table. He smiled inwardly and shook his head,

"Nah, I think I'll stay here a bit longer, I'm er…I'm still hungry."

"You're _still_ hungry?"

Harry nodded forcefully, "Yeah…I'll come and find you later. Don't worry Hermione, I'll be thinking about transfiguration". Hermione gave him a suspicious look before sweeping out with Ron, who gave him a look that was half 'Sorry mate' and half profound gratitude.

Harry really did do his best to think about Transfiguration but his efforts were thwarted after about 5 minutes because that was when Draco Malfoy entered the room. He swept in looking haughty and disheveled then spotted Harry and promptly looked deeply embarrassed and blushed uncharacteristically red which made Harry snigger into his tea. He watched Draco sighing and gesturing self importantly at his housemates for a while before he realized he was staring. He reluctantly fished out a book in an effort to look like he had a _reason_ for sitting at the breakfast table on his own laughing to himself. \

The Slytherin table was especially lethargic and snarly that mornings since most of them were feeling the aftereffects of last night's party but unsurprisingly the worst of the lot was Draco Malfoy. Although he had effectively gotten rid of the physical effects of his hangover he still had the memories and the tumult of emotions that came with them. He shouted at everyone who so much as looked at him, he was sure everyone knew. He felt like he had a tattoo that said 'I LOVE POTTER' on his forehead. The fact that when he just _happened_ to glace over to the Gryffindor table the big stupid scar-head-ed freak was _smiling_ to himself, which quite frankly made him look more than a little deranged since he was sitting on his own. He angrily swatted away the thought that deranged wasn't a bad look on Potter, and tripped up a first year to make himself feel better. Feeling worn out by his traitorous thoughts and by Potter in general he graciously flopped onto the table and demanded that someone pour him at least 12 cups of coffee.

After 14 cups he had begun to feel human again and felt up to lifting his head from where it was comfortably nestled in the crook of his elbow. Unfortunately when he had raised himself up to his usually height he found himself inexplicably locking gazes with Potter. It took all his super-pure-blood powers to look away with an expression of disdain when all he really wanted to do was clamber over the 4 tables separating them and kiss Potter into the floor. He shook his head in a rather alarming manner, as though trying to shake off his thoughts and promptly swept out of the great hall before he could follow through on his absurd, most likely drug induced, Potter-related whims.

Harry watched Draco leave and waited for a few minutes before following. All the way across the hall he was screaming inwardly at himself, imagining there was a miniature him inside his body tearing at the edges of himself trying to drag himself back in the other direction but for some incomprehensible reason he just couldn't stop himself continuing along the path Malfoy had set for him.

He found Malfoy leaning arrogantly against a wall outside looking just as confused and angry at himself as Harry assumed he himself looked. He stopped in front of Malfoy and promptly found himself unsure why he was there and with nothing to say. Malfoy rolled his eyes as Harry tugged a hand awkwardly though the back of his hair and snapped;

"We should… go. We should go somewhere else. To...talk. In private."

Harry gave a vague sort of gesture meant to signify agreement and followed as Draco swept off round the corner and along long corridors.

Eventually they arrived in a deserted classroom somewhere in the east wing of the building. Draco whirled around and immediately came out with a string of impetuous demands and ridiculous questions.

"No funny business Potter. I only want to make a few things clear. Also I want to know why you've been staring at me, why you've been smiling at yourself like a lunatic, oh wait never mind about that one it's because you _are_ a lunatic. I want to know where the place I woke up this morning was and whether it was you that took me there. I want you to leave me alone, I want you to stop _looking_ at me like that, I want you to stop making me be _alone_ with you, it's doing terrible things to my reputation, let alone my sanity. I also want…Potter! I _told_ you to _stop_ looking at me like that! I said s_top it!_"

The last part of this rambling came out as a strangled sort of screech. Harry shook his head, half exasperated, half furious.

"You're so….ergh! You're so _annoying!_"

Draco looked outraged! "_I'm_ annoying!? You! You! Why do you…" At this point he simply trailed off and crushed his mouth to Harry's.

Harry made a startled sort of noise that was not really protesting and curled a hand around the back of Draco's neck as the other boy tangled hungrily around him. Draco pulled away for a few moments, though not withdrawing more than a few inches from Harry's lips to grumble

"_You're_ the annoying one. Stop making me do that." Before returning to the feverish kiss.


End file.
